Kidnapped My Heart
by dimitrilover43
Summary: Rose is 21 living by herself. After she is dumped by her boyfried she's kidnapped by Adrian and Dimitri. Adrian is in love with her and expects her to fall for him, but how can she with sexy Dimitri keeping her captive? M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and I'm not quite sure how to use everything yet xD **

**Long story short, Rose is 21 years old. She moved to Pensacola, Florida to get away from her mom and step-father, and has no contact with her family. She's basically all alone except for her boyfriend of 5 months, Jesse. **

**Enjoy!(:**

My hands trembled as I read the letter.

_Rose,_

_ Meet me at Olive Garden around seven for a surprise_

_ ~Jesse_

I squealed and jumped up and down. He's going to propose, I just know it! I cast a glance at the clock; 6:30! I swore and ran to my closet, desperately pawing through my meager dress collection. I have to look sexy- but not skimpy. I chose a deep red dress that fell just above my knees, and had a two-inch slit on each side. I paired it with my red lacy lingerie; never know what the night might bring. I slipped on some plain black heels and dashed for the bathroom, nearly falling about four times. I carefully styled my hair into a fancy yet flirty up-do, leaving some strands to frame my face, just the way Jesse liked it.

I kept the makeup to a minimum; a touch of mascara, natural eye shadow, and a dab of pink lipgloss. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbing my purse off of the door handle and slipping in a pair of diamond stud earrings. I walked out of my one-bedroom apartment, not bothering to lock the door behind me. I'd be flattered for someone to think I had something to steal other than cornflakes. On that thought, I turned around and locked my door.

"No bitch is touchin my cornflakes" I mumbled as I walked out and hailed a cab. I hummed the entire way there, drumming my fingers against my knees anxiously. The driver attempted smalltalk, but I was too nervous to think about anything but how I was going to say yes.

I was there at seven on the dot, and as I walked in I started having my doubts. Is Olive Garden special enough? Do I really want to be engaged at _Olive Garden? Do I even want to be engaged? _Sure, Jesse's hot, loaded, and nice, but is he really the one? And I'm only 21. Am I ready for this kind of commitment? _Of course. Rose, you love him, that's enough. _The place doesn't matter, only the person you are with does.

I looked around the dimly lit restaurant and saw Jesse seated in the corner by himself, on his phone texting. I smiled to myself and walked over to him. He made no move to stand and get my chair, which mildly disappointed me, but I pushed it aside. I ordered a Dr. Pepper, and it came quickly. I drank it even more quickly.

"Rose, before you order, I want to tell you something" he spoke. I waited silently for him to go on, confused as to why he wasn't going to wait until after we ate, but the butterflies in my stomach didn't care either way. I waited for him to continue.

"We've been together for a while... it's been fun. But we're young. We have our entire lives ahead of us. I'm bored, and I'm sure you are too. I think it'd be best if we saw other people. I care enough about you to not just break up with you in a text, I wanted to have class" he told me, his face neutral and void of all emotion. I blinked, not understanding and caught completely off guard. He started to get annoyed.

"Rose! You weren't even a good lay! We had sex _once!_ How do you expect me to not have sex? That's it, it's over. Understand?"

I stood up, dramatically throwing my napkin on the table. "Okay we're done. But one thing: I faked it!" I spat. I wished I still had my drink so I could throw it at him. But I didn't, so with that, I walked out. I ran once I made it outside, tears streaming down my face. I quickly deleted his number from my phone, realizing it was in vain since I had it memorized. I walked down an alley, not wanting everyone to see my crying. In any other city, I might've been a little nervous, but I knew Pensacola like the back of my hand. Even though Jesse was the single person I knew in this entire city.

I'm so _stupid! _How could I think he was going to propose? At _Olive Garden? _What is wrong with me? I stopped and fixed my makeup, adding more than what was originally there. I put smoky kohl eyeliner on, and a deep red lipstain. I ripped my dress on the rides to reach the top of my thighs. I'm going to the club tonight. I need to dance. I kept walking down the alley, the ominous sound of my heels clacking against the concrete side-tracking my thoughts as I counted each step.

All of a sudden a van came barreling down, the headlights piercing the October darkness. I moved to side to avoid getting flattened, but it screeched to a stop. The door flung open and a man jumped out. He grabbed at me, apparently not knowing what kind of girl I am. I clipped him in the jaw, then him where it counts. He grunted and his eyes widened in shock. I punched him in stomach and he fell to his knees. I kicked him in the chest for good measure, effectively knocking him to the ground.

I turned and ran, my heels pounding on the concrete. I heard steps behind me, and I was shocked. The guy should've been down for the count. I pushed faster, thankful for all those days at the gym. I heard him gaining on me so I kicked off my heels, leaving them behind me. I pushed myself faster, and the man behind me grunted in frustration.

This isn't happening. Oh, God, please let me survive this. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, pushing me to the limit. I could see the end of the alley. I was so close…

"_Aah!" _I screamed as I was tackled to the ground. I squirmed, trying to get out of his grip. All I did was scrape my legs. I managed to flip onto my back. I froze in surprise; it wasn't the same guy. And if he wasn't standing between me and freedom, I would've thought he was hot. But he _was _standing between me and freedom, so I bit his shoulder. He cried out in pain, but kept his grip.

"What do you want?" I begged my desperation clear in my voice. "My purse is right there! Take it, just let me go!"

He said nothing, so I tried another tactic. I stopped struggling, and he looked into my eyes. "Please, please just let me go. I have three children; I'm just a single mother. They need me" I whispered, hoping he would buy my lies. He snorted.

"No you don't"

I resumed my struggles, biting his shoulder again, this time not letting go. I imagined myself as a pit-bull with a death grip. I almost growled.

"Aah! Cut it _out!" _He shook his shoulder and my head hit the ground with a huge _crack_. My mind swam, and the man on top of my looked at me in concern.

"Don't fight him. _Don't." _he whispered urgently. I wondered if he was talking about the first man.

"Help! Someone help me!" I screamed as loud as I could, my ears ringing. "_Rape! 9-1-1! SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

"Shut-_UP!" _the man ordered, clamping his hand over my mouth. I bit his hand and he grimaced, but didn't remove it. My fears were confirmed when the man that had originally attacked me limped over. I shrieked into the man's hand, kicking my legs, tears now falling. I thought about what I should be doing. _You're going to through this_. I need to memorize their faces, so I can identify them in a lineup. It was too dark to really see anything, but I tried my best. The man on top of me had long-ish hair that framed his face. The other one, the one I had punched, had short hair and a thin frame.

"You little bitch!" he yelled. Long-Hair rolled off of me and grabbed my arm, yanking me to my feet. _They're going to let me go. _Long-Hair's grip was numbing my arm, so I tried to break out of it, but he held me tight. Green-Eyes cane up and punched me right in the face. I felt the blood gush from my nose. I cried out and doubled over. I looked up at Long-Hair, willing him to let me go. It was easier to see him now. He had a strong jaw, and it was rigid now. His hair was about shoulder-length. He was tall, much taller than Green-Eyes. I looked back at the first guy, right when he punched me, again.

Long-Hair spoke. "Stop. Or I'll let her go" his voice was smooth and soothing, with a bit of an accent.

"You can't let her go. She's seen your face. You'll go to prison. And poor little Vicky…" he replied, hitting me again. I shrieked in pain, but choked it back, not wanting to show weakness. The tears kept falling.

"What do you _want_?" I begged.

"Shut up!" he yelled. I noticed he had stylishly messy hair, the kind achieved from an hour in front of the mirror. These aren't your average bad-guys.

He hit me again. "Not so tough now are you?" He laughed. I spat in his face. He roared, backhanding me. I fell to the ground, my palms stinging. He kicked me in the stomach.

"Stop!" I heard the taller one yell. The man kicked me again, obviously not listening. The pain was unbelievable. I coughed up blood, nearly choking on it.

Today had started out perfectly. I had just put a down-payment on a car, I had finally talked to an old friend of mine. I was expecting to be engaged, to finally have a happily ever after. Now here I am, being beaten in an alley by a man I've never seen before, wondering what I've done to deserve this.

"What do you want?" I tried to ask, but my voice failed and all that came out was a shriek of pain. Long-Hair picked me up gently, cradling me against his chest. "Help me" I begged him, my voice desperate and sounding like a child's. "I don't wanna die"

I thought maybe he was taking sympathy on me, but he walked me back towards the van. I started panicking, but my body was too tired to do anything but hyperventilate. I tried to pull away from him, but he held me closer.

"No, no please. No. Don't, whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please, please. No" I whispered, my voice cracking. My frame shook with silent sobs. He spoke in another language, and it sounded comforting.

_This isn't happening. _

He then threw me into the van. I banged against the side, and I blacked out.

**Hope you liked it!(:**

** -Stephh :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. For my first chapter, I'm surprised so many people read it! I only got four reviews though, which kinda disappointed me, but at least I got some, right? My stories are open to anonymous reviews, so you don't have to have an account to review. **

**Thank you guys, I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Here's Chapter Two!(:**

I woke to the feeling of water on my face. It was very soothing and I smiled in bliss. I kept my eyes closed, trying to figure out what was going on. I felt a towel on my face, dabbing. Fingers lightly caressing my face, tracing my cheekbones and jaw line.

_What happened last night?_

I tried to remember. My body ached. I was getting wisps, the alley, Jesse dumping me, a van… two men…

My eyes snapped open. Mr. Long Hair was kneeling on the floor next to a bed I was on, cleaning my face. There was a first-aid kit on the nightstand. He froze. I froze.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly. He answered with silence. "Who are you?" I tried. Again, he was silent. "Who am _I?" _I asked, putting my hand to my head.

His eyes widened in alarm. "You don't remember?" he asked. I realized the accent in his words were Russian. "Do you remember anything?"

"Well, I certainly remember being _kidnapped! _Who the hell do you think you are?" I shrieked, jumping up. I froze when the room spun.

"That wasn't funny" he told me.

"Neither was you _kidnapping _me! You fuckers are going to jail! _Let me go!_" I screamed. The man's head tilted towards the door at the sound of footsteps. I froze and fell silent. The door opened.

"Shut up!" the man that had beaten me yelled.

"Adrian…" Long Hair said.

"Shut up! Now she knows my name!" Adrian complained.

"So what? You're Adrian, and I'm Dimitri" he replied calmly. Adrian ran a hand through his hair angrily.

"You can leave now; it's my shift" he told Dimitri. I couldn't help but let out a choked whimper. I didn't want to be alone with Adrian. I actually didn't want to be alone with either, but Dimitri seemed much more gentle. Dimitri got up and strode out. I decided we were in an attic, since he descended down a set of stairs. Adrian slowly walked over to me.

"You're pretty you know" he murmured.

"What do you want?" I pleaded desperately.

"You, sweetheart" he replied, bringing his face closer to mine. "I won't bite… until you tell me to" I rolled my eyes. He touched his lips to mine, and I jerked away.

"Leave me alone"

"You want me" he stated confidently. I couldn't help but gag. He grabbed my head roughly, tangling his hands in my hair. This time, he _crushed _his lips against mine. He forced my mouth open with his and tried to stick his tongue down my throat. _Gross. _I kneed him between his legs. He grunted and fell to his knees. Bad guys must grunt a lot. I wiped my mouth off then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall over.

A quick glance around the room determined two ways out. The door that Dimitri went through, and a small circular window. I ran over to it. I could fit. _But where will I go? _I have no idea where I am; I could be in Virginia! It doesn't matter, I just have to get away from here. I've been surprisingly calm throughout this entire ordeal. I opened the window and stuck my head out. All I could see was forest, forest, and more forest.

"Dimitri!" Adrian bellowed. _Damn it! _I should've knocked the bastard out. Oh well. I quickly shimmied out of the window and dropped to a lower roof, probably the top to a porch or something. It doesn't matter, as long as it helps me escape from these crazy mother-fuckers. I have to get away from here and to the cops.

I ran to the end of the roof and looked down. It was too far for me to jump without getting hurt. I'm going to have to slide down on of the support banisters. I looked up to see Dimitri's head poke out of the window.

He swore in another language which I recognized as Russian. I couldn't help the urge to flip him off, and he came out of the window, stepping onto the roof. I slid down the pole and dashed towards the woods. I looked back.

The house was quite pretty, lots of different shades of brown.

Dimitri didn't slide down a pole like I did. That monster _jumped _off the roof. I turned forward, and ran with all I had, hoping I wouldn't fall. I thought of nothing except putting one foot in front of the other. I jumped over logs, dodged trees, all in my bare feet.

Soon I was lost, sobbing as I stumbled through the bushes, the thorns cutting my legs. _This isn't happening. _It was getting dark again, meaning it had been about 24 hours since I had been taken. I was exhausted even though I had been passed out most of that time. I kept going, not even considering stopping.

I prayed that I was at least close to civilization. I can't go back there. My muscles ached, my stomach and legs especially. And I was starving. I swear, the bottoms of my feet were bleeding. My steps slowed, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my legs to work. I tried to take another step, stumbled, and fell to the ground, twigs cracking and cutting into my skin. I curled up into myself and cried. Great heaving sobs wracked my body. I kept it silent, as I dug my fingers into the ground. I looked down at my dress and wailed. It was ruined, which meant everything to me. I was going to become engaged in this dress. Now I am being chased, am running for my life.

I don't want to die.

I have to get off the ground.

With the last ounce of strength I had, I climbed the tree closest to me. I found a spot at the fork in the tree and laid down. I doubted they would find me here. Just in case though, I should sleep with one eye open…

**Sorry it's so short! I cut it off cuz the next chapter needs to be its own chapter. I will be updating another one tonight, so don't be impatient!**

**Please review!(:**

**-Stephh(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me! With Chapter 3! This story had the first four chapters written out already, so after the first four it will take longer for me to update. I'm not exactly sure where I am going to go with this story, but we will have to see!(: I noticed myself while I was reading the 2****nd**** chapter that I didn't put enough detail. It seemed like I was rushing it.. I'm sorry guys! I'll try to do better this chapter.**

**Reading other people's fanfics caught my attention. I didn't put a disclaimer in my first two chapters. Does it even matter? You all know I don't own Vampire Academy! Well…**

**The amazing world of Vampire Academy belongs to the awesome Richelle Mead, not me, sadly.**

**Chapter 3! Enjoy(:**

"Aah!" I awoke by getting the wind knocked out of me. _Shit! _

"Someone help me!" I screeched. The meaning of my situation was finally sinking in. I'm in the middle of nowhere, being held captive by two men I don't know. How will I get out of this? This kind of stuff only happens in movies, but in the movies there's always a guy that loves the girl enough to rescue her, whether it's her father or her boyfriend. But I won't be rescued. My Dad… well he won't. And my boyfriend? Yeah right. I wasn't even a good lay, what am I good for to him? He never loved me. It's a surprise he stayed as long as he did. No, if I'm getting out of this, it will be on my own. I will have to be my own hero and save myself. I can't just give up and let these guys have their way with me.

I looked at Dimitri and saw that to get away, I was going to have to go back. I'm not going to outrun him, especially not in the state I am in. I sunk to my knees and started bawling like a baby. My wails scared flocks of birds from the trees, but I couldn't stop. I can't beat this. I can't beat this Russian on steroids. I'm going to die. Dimitri stood there, watching me.

I sniffled and wiped my face with the back of my hands, suddenly self-conscious. I probably look like a mess, by hair all matted and my face puffy and blotchy from crying. And he looked perfect. Even from chasing me all night. That made me mad. "What do you _want!" _I demanded, swallowing my tears. If he wanted to hurt me, he could've done it already.

"_Adrian _wants you. I'm just being blackmailed into this" he said quietly, gesturing towards me on the ground. _What does Adrian want? What have I ever done to be taken against my will? What are they going to do with me? _All these questions raced through my head, fighting to be first out of my mouth. I finally decided on one.

"What does _he _want?" I stood up and looked him in the eye, trying to be intimidating.

He looked me slowly up and down. It wasn't exactly checking me out, considering I was covered in scratches and dirt. But it was definitely not just a look. It was serious, and made me shiver. Finally, he spoke. "He's watched you since you were 17. _Stalked you, _I should say. He thinks he loves you. He's an alcoholic and has serious rage issues as you can see. His wife left him when she became aware of his obsession with you, and he expects you to take her place. You already were in her place in his head, but now he wants the real you. You are here so her can get you to fall in love with him"

"By _KIDNAPPING me?_ GOD what is wrong with men these days? What happened to romance?" I screamed. "Well, tell him I'm not accepting his proposal! Bye!" I ran as fast as I could, knowing it was in vain. He caught me easily, his arms encircling me. I halfway melted into his touch, then stopped myself. _What the fuck? _He _kidnapped _me. Yet I keep noticing things. Like the way his jaw tenses. And how his biceps flexed when he reached for me. _STOP._

"No! He'll kill my family" he told me. I immediately stopped. Of course. Married, kids. He looked about 25. I looked for a ring. He must've noticed my confusion, because he sighed and explained. "My mother and sisters"

"He has your family?" I whispered, looking up at him. He looked and jerked his head once. _His family is in danger. Because of me. Here I am, running away, risking other people's lives. _I slowly started walking back towards my prison, my heart heavy. I am not going to let people die because of me.

"Um…"

"My name is Rose" I told him.

"Well, Rose, the house is the other way" he started in the opposite direction.

Of course. I knew that. "Shouldn't you _drag _me? You know, considering you _kidnapped me?" _ I would go, but I wasn't going to like it. This is so outrageously fucked up. I cannot believe that a man has been watching me for four years, and I hadn't noticed a thing. That means he was in Iowa with me. _Ew. _

Dimitri sighed, then grabbed my arm. I went completely limp, not moving my arms or legs at all. If I was going to go back, I was going to make it as difficult as possible. He exhaled in frustration, and then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. _Oh no. _This dress is _way _too short. He can see my butt! I shrieked and banged my fists against his back.

"No!" I yelled, wriggling and writhing.

"What?" he seemed confused.

"You can see my butt!" I exclaimed, by cheeks warming and saying the words aloud. He snorted, then lowered me to the ground. He held out his hands.

"What do you want then?"

"For you to let me go?" Ignoring my request, he turned around and offered his back. I jumped on, then before he could walk, something made me scramble onto his shoulders. He straightened without complaint. I ran my fingers through his hair without noticing I was doing it. He shivered.

"How old are you?" I whispered into his ear.

"Twenty-eight" he replied, his voice deep and husky. My insides were jumping around screaming at the effect I seemed to have on him. This could be my way out. I just have to work on it. But first, I need answers.

"How come Adrian is blackmailing you into this? I mean, you do realize that the only reason I am going back is because I don't want your family to die, right?"

"Yes, I do realize that. Thank you. This means so much" he said. "It won't be so bad with Adrian, you know. He's not so bad, when he's away from the alcohol. He'll treat you well" He told me.

My throat closed up. How can he act like that? I'm going to a crazy man that thinks I'm going to marry him. My feelings, which had been warming up to Dimitri, turned hateful. He actually thinks I'm going to stay with Adrian. I'll stay long enough to make sure his family is safe, but I'm not just going to fall in love with a crazy man. I am Rose Hathaway, independent woman.

"Just hurry up and take me back, alright?" I snapped.

He noticed my change. "Did I say something?"

"Did you really just try to get me to be okay with being held hostage? With being stalked for four years and then beaten in an alley and put in the back of a van and taken to god-knows-where? To be okay with being taken away from everything I know? What the _hell_ okay? I'm going back, but I'm not going to be okay with it!" I yelled. He stopped walking and pulled me off of his shoulders effortlessly. As if I was a sack of feathers. I'm not going to deny it, this man is sexy. But he's also a complete idiot. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me fiercely.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered into my hair. The way he sounded, so sad, made me want to wrap my arms around him and make him feel better. To protect him. And that thought caused me to be a bitch.

"You should be" I snapped, and then walked forward. He caught up with me. We walked side by side in silence, and I kept sneaking glances at him. He was lean, but strong. He had those sexy muscles that were very defined but not enough to be gross. He was wearing a plain navy-blue long sleeved T-shirt that hugged his muscles and a pair of blue jeans. He was tall, I guessed about 6'7, but managed to be graceful.

_Why am I looking at him this way? _I don't want to be kidnapped, who does? If I make it back, I'll go to church. I'll make amends with my family; I'll be a better person. A single tear fell down my cheek. Dimitri was in front of me in an instant, wiping it with his index finger. It was pointless though, and no matter how hard I tried to stop, more kept coming. And his fingers kept wiping them.

"Come on. I'll get you out of here. We'll leave, now. I shouldn't have done this. I'm a terrible person for even considering it. This is my fault. Let's get you out of here" he said, cradling my face in his hands.

I averted my eyes. "No" I told him.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"He'll kill your family. I cannot live with that burden. I'm a nobody, my family doesn't know where I am and doesn't care. I have no friends. I'm nothing. It doesn't matter. But it's Adrian that's the terrible person" I said, touching his lower lip. He looked into my eyes. His were so deep, I almost got lost in them. I wonder what it would be like if I kissed him? Hot and passionate? Or soft and sweet? I gulped and then mentally slapped myself. I can't think about kissing him! This man _kidnapped _me! No matter the reason behind it, he still took me against my will! I took a step back and looked down. Without looking at Dimitri I once again headed back towards the house… and Adrian.

I screamed when I felt my feet being knocked out from under me, and then Dimitri threw me over his shoulder. I started banging my fists on his back. It reminded me of Shrek, the ugly ogre took the princess to the terrible king. Except Dimitri is no ogre. And I am certainly no princess. And we wont end up falling in love.

"Scream and thrash around. We are close to the house" Dimitri told me. I played my part perfectly, up until we got to the house and Adrian came up and smacked me.

Dimitri put me down and stepped in front of me. "No. You _cannot _hit her" he said, his voice scary. Adrian sheepishly agreed.

"I'm sorry Rose. Do you forgive me?" he asked me, looking up through his eyelashes and his lip trembling. His eyes filled with tears. He seemed so much like a child that I couldn't help myself.

"Of course Adrian. I'm sorry too" I stroked his cheek. His answering smile was so dazzling that I had to smile back. Dimitri looked at me, his eyes narrowed and accusing. They were so full of betrayal that I did a double take. I looked at him in confusion, and he set his jaw and looked at the ground. I turned back to Adrian. His eyes were so full of adoration; I thought he was going to kneel in front of me.

"I'm sorry Rose, but since you ran away, I need to tie you up. Will you be nice about it?" he asked sheepishly. My temper reared its head and I was about to punch him in the face, runaway, the whole nine yards. But I looked up to see Dimitri staring at me with an unreadable expression. I sighed.

"Yes Adrian. I will be nice about it" I said, my voice thick with tears. Adrian led me into the house and into a room on the first floor. He shut the door behind him, not allowing Dimitri in. The room was fairly large, with another door which I guessed to be a closet. The bed was huge, the biggest I had ever seen. The entire room had a red theme, I think it was supposed to be romantic. It just grossed me out. Red candles, red canopy bed, red plush rug, just _ugh. _Adrian looked at me hopefully and I smiled.

"I love it" I said, my voice dead and flat. He looked at me strangely but shrugged. He pulled me over to the bed and pushed me down. I looked up at him in alarm, bringing my legs up. He pulled my arm out and tied my wrist to the bedpost. I started to try to pull away but he raised a fist in warning and I stopped myself. He tied my other arm and began with one of my legs.

"Adrian? What are you doing?" I asked, alarmed.

"Making sure you don't get away again" he replied.

"But can't you just tie my arms?" I pleaded. He just looked at me as he moved to tie my other leg. I started to panic. No, no. He can't be doing this. I kicked out with my leg and he caught it. He started to tie it and I pulled at the ropes desperately.

"No! Stop!" I yelled. He ignored me and finished tying my leg. I pulled uselessly at the ropes, they were starting to burn from me moving. Adrian took off his shirt and started to climb onto the bed.

"Shh" he said.

"NO!" I spat, turning my face away from him, still pulling on the ropes. I wasn't going to let this happen. He trailed his hand up my thigh, and looked into my eyes. I spit in his face.

"Get the fuck off me" I demanded, my voice chilling. He just laughed and started to pull up my dress, unzipping his pants.

"_DIMITRI!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs, praying he was still here. "_DIMITRI!"_

Adrian didn't stop his advances nor did he try to stop me from screaming. I heard a bang on the door, then another. On the third bang the door came off the hinges and in came Dimitri, his face terrifying. He flew across the room and had Adrian off me in an instant. In the next moment Adrian was on the floor and Dimitri was on top of him, punching him in the face over and over.

I laid there on the bed, emotionless. _Did I just almost get raped? _It was unbelievable. "I'm not staying here! _Fuck _this! Get me out of here!" I screeched, yanking at the ropes. I didn't care that my dress was up at my stomach or that my underwear was ripped. I just wanted out, and now.

Dimitri continued to punch Adrian, while Adrian tried shamefully to fight back.

"Dimitri" I said, my chest heaving. "Dimitri. Please untie me"

Dimitri looked up at me, his jaw set and his eyes flaming. His expression was so full of hate I flinched. He blinked and the fire was gone. He stood up, leaving Adrian on the floor and untied my legs and one of my arms. He pulled my dress down, all the while never making eye contact with me. I watched him silently as he rubbed my rope burns.

After he checked me over, he went back to Adrian and pulled him up by his collar.

"You ever put your hands on here again before she asks you to, I will make sure you no longer have hands. Now get out" his voice was cold. Adrian nodded and left the room with his head hanging. Dimitri shut the door behind him and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. He looked everywhere but at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

I decided not to lie. "No" I replied, my voice cracking on that one word. That caused him to look at me. His eyes were sad, and I almost felt bad for not lying.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Please, please just let me go" I asked again, already knowing the answer but wanting to be doing something. Something other than crying.

"I can't. You know that" he said.

"Yes. I know" I whispered, a tear falling. "I'm scared"

Dimitri looked at me. "Don't be. I will keep him from ever doing that again"

"No, you _can't" _I replied, getting irritated. "This is so fucked up! How did he expect this to work out?"

"Adrian is used to women worshipping the ground he walks on"

"Well, I hope he gets used to rejection then"

"Rose…"

"Dimitri!"

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

"You already said that" I snapped. He sighed and came over to me. He untied my hand and went to the closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt and threw them to me. I just looked at him.

"I'm not changing in front of you"

"Either me, or Adrian" he said. I sighed and stood up. I turned around and pulled off my dress. I slipped the plain purple t-shirt on and turned back around.

"My underwear is ripped" I complained. Dimitri said nothing as he stared at me. I rolled my eyes and reached my hand out. He turned and pulled a black lacy thong out of a dresser in the closet.

"_That?" _ I squeaked.

"_That_. Adrian shopped" he explained. I sighed, turned back around, and pulled my red underwear off. _Damn, that underwear had cost me $30. _I put on the thong and then the jeans. I turned back around.

"Thank you Dimitri" I said. He said nothing, just grabbed a brush.

"Sit" he ordered. I raised my eyebrows at him and sat on the bed. He sat behind me, his legs framing my hips and thighs. He gently pulled the brush through my hair and I exhaled in bliss.

_Rose, you're letting him brush your hair! _Something inside me screamed, reminding me that I hadn't let anyone touch my hair since I was 11. But it felt so nice… I ignored the voice. Dimitri murmured in Russian, and I instantly calmed down. The feeling of the brush moving through my hair and Dimitri's hand smoothing it was amazing.

After more than 100 brush strokes, he set the brush down and picked me up. He laid me down on the bed and smoothed my hair. He kept looking at me, not doing or saying anything. Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead, before moving to go sit in the chair.

"Dimitri?" I spoke quietly.

"Yes Rose?"

"Who's Vicky?"

"My little sister"

"Oh. Dimitri?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Thank you"

"Sleep, Roza. Sleep"

I gradually drifted off, thoughts of my little brothers turning into dreams.

**That's Chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it! I tried to add a lot more description. Someone said that it seemed like Rose was dependent on Jesse. That was on purpose. I wanted her to be dependent on him, to stress the fact that she had no one. Jesse was the only person she knew in Pensacola, she had moved there because of problems back home. She had no one she knew in that city, except Jesse. So she became very attached. **

**I will try to update as soon as possible, if I get enough reviews!(:**

**-Stephh(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. So due to some really rude and obnoxious people, (and Fanfiction(.)net going all Nazi on us) I, along with many, many other people, are going on a 48 hour ban of Fanfiction(.)net from midnight, June 8, until midnight of June 10, and I encourage everyone reading this to ban it also. There is a group of people who are purposely reporting stories for no obvious reason, just to get them taken off because they find it funny. The ban is a way protest, and hopefully make ff stop the group. Thank you for all who read this, and hopefully you will stay off of Fanfiction(.)net for those days.

Also...

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

dimitrilover123


	5. Chapter 5

**Updating again! I feel like I'm updating a lot, but not getting very many reviews in return. Is my story not good enough? It just makes me wonder…**

**Well, I'm updating because I love writing, whether or not you guys love mine, I have fun when I do it. I really thought I had gotten some good stuff in Chapter 3, because I had taken a lot of time on it. Well, yeah... it makes me sad. Well here's Chapter 4 (technically Chapter 5 I guess)**

**Enjoy!(:**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I stretched and yawned. I sat up, crossing my legs, my hair forming a curtain around my face. Dimitri was asleep in the chair in the corner, and it looked very uncomfortable. I looked beside me at all the space there and wondered why he didn't just lay down. I shrugged. He's going to be sore, not me. I stood up and stretched again, my muscles aching from everything that had happened.

It was still very early; the sun was barely poking out over the trees, creating little ribbons of light between the branches. I'll admit: it was a beautiful sight. A scene of natural beauty that made me feel good inside.

Oh I sound like a nut. I sighed and crept over to the closet, not wanting to wake Dimitri up. I picked out a pair of sweatpants, noting that everything in this closet was my exact size. I shivered and grabbed some new underwear and a shirt also.

After I changed into the more comfortable clothes, I got down on the floor and started my yoga, regretting that I had missed yesterday's and that I had no music. Well, better late than never. I breathed in through my nose deeply, held it, and then exhaled deeply. I was instantly becoming calm. I cleared my head as I moved into random yoga positions, not in order as I usually do. I kept my eyes closed, imagining colors and the wind.

I ended in the lotus position, thinking of absolutely nothing but breathing in, and breathing out. I stood up slowly, still in a state of peace. It's amazing doing yoga, but I don't always have the time for it. Well I do now. I turned around, wondering what I was going to do next, and I saw Dimitri sitting with his eyes open.

"Were you watching me?" I asked, appalled.

"I uh… no I just woke up" his face became pink. I smirked.

"Okay" I said, letting him know I didn't believe him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is there a bathroom or something?" I asked, suddenly about to burst. I crossed my legs and he jumped up. He led me out of the room and down the hallway. The hallway was bare except for a few pictures and a mirror hanging on the wall. He opened a door and gestured for me to go in. I didn't hesitate and shut the door behind me. I sighed in relief when I saw there was a lock on the door. I turned it and turned around. I gasped.

The bathroom was huge. It was my every dream, with a Jacuzzi and double sinks. There was a huge plush rug and a special mirror for makeup with light bulbs all around it. Like the ones in strip clubs. I walked over to it and opened the shelves on the sides. They were loaded with expensive makeup. I had to hold in my squeal and remember who had bought all this. Adrian. Adrian bought all of this just to try and lure me in. Well… I went over to the standup shower and took my clothes off. I stepped into the shower and turned it as hot as I could stand, needing to relax my muscles. Everything, shower gel, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and soap, were all rose scented.

That's not creepy. I scrubbed myself, letting the water wash all my problems away. I ran my hands over my face, trying my best not to think about the situation I was in. It was impossible though, so I broke down and let some tears escape. It helped a little bit, and I finally got out of the shower, wrapping a huge plush towel around my body. I went over to the stripper mirror and sat down on the little pink fuzzy stool in front of it. I looked at the things I could use. A blow-dryer, a curling iron, and a flat iron. As I sat there, I got angry at myself. Am I actually considering using these things? To giving into this bribe? I stood up, leaving the makeup and hair items, and grabbed a brush. I started to brush through it, but my arms hurt too much.

I sighed and walked over to the door, making sure the towel was tucked securely around me. I opened the door and stuck my head out, looking for Dimitri. He was seated on the floor next to the bathroom door. He had probably been there the entire time, which was almost two hours. I looked at him and then headed back towards the room, sitting on the bed and waiting for him.

He followed me and shut the door behind him. I silently held the brush out to him. He took it and sat behind me the same way we had last night. He ran the brush through my hair and I sighed loudly.

"This is okay with you? Me brushing your hair?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I haven't let anyone touch my hair since I was 11. But I don't know. I like it when you brush it. It feels… good. So good" I replied just as quietly.

"Did your mom not do your hair?" he asked.

"My mom… no. She never did things like that for me" I told him.

"Hmm. Why not? Was she not a good mother?"

"She was amazing at supporting us financially. She was amazing to the boys and my sister. But there was just something about me… I'm not sure. She just wasn't a mother to me. It was like I lived in her house, and nothing else"

Dimitri said nothing, just continued to brush my hair. "You have brothers and a sister?" he spoke.

"I have three brothers and one sister. I'm the oldest" I replied.

"Was it hard? Living with your mother?"

"No. It was amazing living with my mother. It was just hard living with her boyfriends…" I trailed off, unwanted memories flooding my head.

Dimitri stopped brushing my hair. "Did you move in with her boyfriends?"

"No. They moved in with us" I said.

"Did you like any of them?" he asked.

"My mom sure knew how to pick 'em" I said sourly.

"And where's your father?" he questioned.

"I have no idea" I told him. Rose! Why are you telling him all this? I have never told anyone any of this before. And now I'm telling my life story to a man holding me hostage. Dimitri continued brushing my hair. When it was completely dry, he pulled me back against him. I allowed myself to be encircled by his arms and his warmth. I sighed as he ran his hands up and down my arms.

"I'm sorry Roza. I shouldn't have done this"

"Why do you call me Roza?" I asked.

"That is your name in Russian" he explained. Hmm I should have known that, considering one of my boyfriends was Russian. But he never called me Roza.

"I like it" I mumbled. I jumped up at a knock on the door.

"No Adrian. You need to leave her alone for a little bit. You really scared her" Dimitri called. I was almost panting as I listened to his footsteps retreating down the hallway. I looked down at Dimitri, and noticed he was looking at me. Really looking. I only had the towel on, and it didn't cover much. His eyes traced my body, and eventually met mine. Our gazes locked, and I didn't do anything. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was gravitating. His eyes never left mine, and my knees started to shake.

Rose! I screamed at myself. Stop this! I turned away from Dimitri and his mesmerizing eyes. I held my towel close to me because in all honesty, I was freezing. I walked over to the closet, looking through it. Most of the things were skimpy and brought color to my cheeks just from looking at them. I gasped at a maid's outfit that I picked up. I held it up to me; it covered almost nothing.

I suddenly remembered my plan to try and seduce Dimitri to get out of here. This would be a very important part. I set it back and reached for more. I kept looking through the clothes and finally decided on a black pair of very short shorts and a deep red belly shirt. I turned to Dimitri.

"Can we go outside?" I begged, sticking my lower lip out and batting my eyelashes. "Please. I have to run, stretch my legs"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "You didn't run enough yesterday?"

I sighed in defeat and lowered my head, turning back towards the closet to pick out different clothes. I truly am a prisoner. It was easy to forget when I'm with Dimitri, but I can't even run. I tried to sniffle silently. Dimitri was suddenly next to me, tilting my chin up.

He looked into my eyes, and then sighed. He dropped his hand and stepped back. "Come on" He said. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of socks and threw them to me. I caught them automatically and slipped them on. Dimitri went into the closet and came back out with a pair of Nike tennis shoes. I looked at them and noticed them were 9s. My exact size.

"He really did stalk me didn't he?" I asked quietly.

"Yes" was all he said. We stood in silence, faced away from each other.

"Why aren't you fighting this? Why don't we have to tie you to a chair, with you screaming your lungs out?" he demanded. He seemed angry. I looked up at him.

"Your family is in danger!" I exclaimed.

"You still should've at least fought him!" he started raising his voice. "He almost raped you!"

"He tied me down!" I screamed. "I did the only thing I could! Scream!"

Dimitri stepped forward. "And yet here you are, calm as can be. As if you want to be his wife"

I looked at him, tears pooling in my eyes. I can't believe he thought that. He thinks that because I'm not freaking out and causing Adrian to beat the shit out of me, I want to be here.

"How is freaking out going to help me out of this? You are holding me captive. You are keeping me locked in a room right now. You are preventing me from going back to my family" I said coldly.

His eyes turned darker than I had ever seen them. "Your family doesn't want you. Unlike you, everything I do is for my family"

I looked at him with hate in my eyes. "Get the fuck away from me" I spat. "You can say all you want, that you are doing this to save your family, but long story short, you kidnapped a woman. You helped a maniac almost rape her. You are helping him keep me locked up. I hope your family is proud"

Dimitri looked at me, he was so angry he was shaking. "I'm proud to say that I sacrificed an ungrateful meaningless brat to save my family, each of whom has done something with their life!"

Without thinking, I slapped him. He shut up real quick and I turned away from him, choking back a sob. He's right; I'm meaningless. No one wants me or ever has. My mom, my dad, the list goes on. The pain in my chest was unbearable.

"Why don't you just leave? Just leave me here and go have a nice life" I said, my voice emotionless. I kept my back to him and looked at the floor. I was warming up to him, and I now realized that was a mistake. I cannot be friends with him; he kidnapped me. He is keeping me here. He is going to be mad at me for not fighting back, and then decide to be mad at me for not being okay with being here.

"You were asking for what happened. Stroking his cheek the way you did" he spat.

I spun on my heel and his eyes widened. I attacked him, scratching his face and slapping him. He tried to hold his hands up but I was so angry I just kept coming. I shrieked and punched him in the jaw.

"Get the fuck out. Get out!" I screamed, pushing him towards the door. "I fucking hate you. You are worse in my eyes than Adrian. You are a terrible person. I hate you. I never want to see you again"

I managed to get him outside of the door. He turned, looking torn. "Rose…" he began. I slammed the door in his face then slid my back down it. I brought my knees to my chest, letting the sobs out. I tried to quiet them but it was useless. I couldn't stop. I felt something on the other side of the door, and I bit my fist to be quiet, my body still shaking. There was pressure on the other side of the door, I could feel it.

I stayed where I was, thinking about what Dimitri said. 'Your family doesn't want you… I'm proud to say that I sacrificed an ungrateful useless brat to save my family…' I played the words over and over in my head.

For the first time in about seven years, I put my hands together and bowed my head.

"God, are you there? Can you still hear me? I-I I stopped… I lost my faith in you. I stopped praying, I stopping going to church, I even said you don't exist. Lord, I am so sorry. I need you now. Please help me out of this. Please. I don't want Adrian. I don't want to be here. D-D Dimitri was right. My family doesn't want me. They don't love me. I am an ungrateful useless brat. I'm a waste of space. I don't even know why you wasted your time on me. I'm a huge disappointment. But if I get out of here, I promise I will go to church every Sunday and Wednesday. I don't mean to be such a fail. But it's true. I am nothing. Worthless. Only you love me, and that's because you love everyone.

"I'm just so sorry for getting into this. Please help me live through this. If my becoming Adrian's wife is the only thing that can save Dimitri's family, then so be it. Why would I fight back knowing it is useless? He hits me, beats me if I fight back. I pray for your forgiveness"

I finished with sobs. I am so helpless. I hugged my legs to my chest. Why couldn't Dimitri have just gone to the cops? Now if I escape, his family dies and he goes to prison. You know what? I hope he goes to jail. He deserves it. They both do.

I sat for hours on that floor, hugging my knees. I eventually stopped crying and just sat there. I thought of nothing, just looked into blank space. My stomach growling brought me back to reality. I am starving. I haven't eaten since the day before I was taken. I stood up and paced the room, thinking of a way I could get some food without talking to Dimitri. Or Adrian.

I gave up and stomped over to the door. I flung it open and Dimitri almost fell in. He had been sitting against the door the same way I had been. He jumped to his feet and looked at me. I didn't say anything and stepped around him, walking down the hallway and towards where I had originally came in from. Adrian was nowhere to be found, and I thanked my lucky stars. I looked around the living room and groaned on the inside. It was so ugly. Plain tan couches and a wooden coffee table. The TV was tiny on top of what was meant to be an end table. The floors were wooden and made everything look so bleh. This room had potential, the placing of the windows were perfect. Paired with the right furniture and flooring, this could be something out of a magazine.

I walked around, looking for the kitchen. I could feel Dimitri behind me, but I ignored him. I'm sure he could feel the waves of despair and anger rolling off of me, he should know to keep his distance. I eventually found the kitchen, and was very impressed. It was a very modern one, with all dark gray appliances, a bar and stools. Now _this _was something from a magazine. I slowly walked around, amazed at the contrast this was from the living room. The kitchen was perfect and modern. I ignored it all and went to the fridge. It was packed full of produce and everything imaginable. Casting a glance at the time on the stove, I decided to make breakfast. I maneuvered through the kitchen as if it were my own, looking through all the cabinets and grabbing things I needed. I was starving and grabbing enough for six people but I didn't care. I wasn't about to share with either of those guys.

I grabbed a bunch of stuff, basically everything breakfast-related was laid out on the counter. I started mixing waffle mix and the egg mix, grabbing ham, cheese, and veggies and deciding to make an omelet. I started to drool as the bacon was cooking, because I hadn't smelt bacon in forever. I skipped making sausage since I had bacon, and cooked the omelet while I poured the batter into the waffle maker. The bacon finished and I munched on pieces while I flipped the omelet and waited on the waffle. I put the omelet onto my plate along with the bacon. I sighed as I waited on the waffle and leaned back my elbows onto the counter.

Dimitri was sitting at the bar, his chin in his palm, staring at me. I looked at him then turned back around. I swore under my breath when I noticed the waffle maker smoking. I opened it and saw that my waffle was crispy. I groaned but threw it on my plate anyway. I was hungry. I lathered butter and syrup onto it, and then dug in. I felt Dimitri's eyes on me but paid no attention.

I ate quickly, but kept my manners, not wanting to seem like a pig. My stomach started to complain as I tried to eat it all. I couldn't even finish half of it; I had been so hungry that I had made enough for four people. But it was so _good. _I sighed and without looking at him, I pushed my plate towards Dimitri. He didn't protest and immediately dug in. I cleaned up the mess I made, leaving the pot to soak in the sink. Dimitri suddenly appeared next to me and started washing his dish. I looked sideways at him, my glance following the contours of his body. I couldn't help myself. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and my body temperature rise.

My trance was interrupted by a door slamming. I flinched and froze. I could hear footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Dimitri looked at me and I replied with a panicked glance. Adrian walked into the kitchen and stopped, looking at me. I looked at him, then back at Dimitri. The look on Dimitri's face bothered me. It was almost possessive. I remembered what he had said, and rage started to seep through me. I fought to keep it under control and mildly succeeded.

Adrian came towards me slowly, as if approaching a wild animal. I didn't move, and he stopped a foot away from me.

"Rose" he spoke.

"Adrian" I said calmly.

"I'm sorry. _So _sorry" he said. Then he started to sob. It broke my heart, and I stepped forward, drawing him into my arms. He hugged me back fiercely. I geld him while he cried, ashamed and not looking at Dimitri. When Adrian finished crying, he looked at me. His eyes were wide and bloodshot. "Please don't leave me here all alone" he begged.

"I won't" I replied. Then I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He blushed and kissed mine back. I glanced at Dimitri; his nostrils were flaring. I ignored him and turned back to Adrian. He smiled at me, a small smile. I smiled back, which caused his smile to grow. He took my hand gently and led me into the ugly living room. We sat on the couch, facing each other. He sighed and looked at me.

"Rose, my wife left me. Because I loved _you. _I love you. And I was so scared of you trying to leave like you did, that I thought making love to you would make you realize that we belong together. I'm so sorry Rose! I shouldn't have done that"

I did my best to not show my disgust and I must've done well. Adrian and I talked for a long time, and I realized that as the conversation went on, I started hating him less and less. I felt sad for him, and he wasn't that bad. He had two children that were both killed in an accident. I held him while he cried over them. He told me everything about himself. Towards the end, my smiles weren't forced and my laughs came naturally. My stomach was starting to growl by the time we finished talking, and he stood up. "I have to go to work" he told me. I stood up with him and he drew me into a hug. I hugged him back. He pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes. His were a beautiful emerald. His eyelashes were full and long. Before I knew what was happening, we were kissing. I didn't stop him either. It felt. . _nice. "ROSE!" _I screamed at myself. I told myself this was wrong and this wasn't right, yet I didn't stop. I wanted more. Adrian's hands made their way to my hips and pulled me against him. I didn't protest as he started to slowly grind on me. Blame it on my lack of sex for three months, but I moaned into his mouth. He took that as a go-ahead and his hands made their way to my ass, rubbing it. I pushed forward into him, tangling my hands in his hair. I yanked away from Adrian and saw Dimitri; he had thrown a vase off the end table. He looked at me, his expression unreadable. Saying nothing, he stormed out of the house. I looked at Adrian, my chest heaving. "You.. You need to go to work" I whispered. Then I turned and ran to the room I was locked in before. I slammed the door behind me and threw myself on the bed facedown. I laid there, wondering why the fuck am I still here.

**Hey everyone! I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated! SO MUCH has happened it's not even funny. I had to sneak out to a friend's house to be able to update. I have NO IDEA when I will be able to update again, but I will do my best! I love all of you, and your reviews are what make me better! Thank you so much! **


	6. Chapter 6 point 5

Hey guys. Like the dummy I am, I didn't check the last chapter after I uploaded it. I was in a rush last night, and I uploaded it at like midnight. Sorry! xD Well, I fixed it, _hopefully! *Fingers Crossed* _Sorry for the confusion, when I typed it there were plenty of spaces, but something went wrong when I uploaded it. And yea, I have obviously heard of spacing, considering my last chapters were spaced conveniently. So yea, don't ask stupid questions like that. LOL. Well again, I'm sorry haha. I'm working on the next chapter, and adding more whenever I have free time, which isn't very often but I'm trying! Look, a space. Yep, I've heard of them,. Haha. Review please! :D


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated as much as I'd like to, but I kinda have a lot going on, and I just moved out of my Dad's house and am living with my mom's cousin. I'm trying my best though, so please be patient! Thank you for the reviews! :D I got my first hateful review from the last chapter D: I deleted it cuz of the language and content of it, but it was really hateful. And of course, it was anonymous. But whatever, I have gotten waaaay more likes than dislikes, so let's keep it up!**

I yelled into the pillows, hating myself with a passion. I'm such an idiot! Why did I do that? I wasn't even thinking. I just _did. _Adrian and I had talked for _hours, _and with each passing minute he became less menacing and more misunderstood. BUT I SHOULDN'T HAVE WENT ALONG WITH IT! I became exactly what Dimitri said. Yet I was also slightly satisfied. If Dimitri wanted to tell me that I _liked _being here, then I would show him. If he wanted to say that I _wanted _to be Adrian's wife, I would play the part.

Still angry with myself, I kicked and buried my face into the pillows, trying to smother myself without success. I breathed in through my nose and out of my mouth, trying to calm myself down. It was already starting to get dark outside, and my stomach started to rumble. I had skipped lunch. I groaned and flipped over onto my back, staring at the ceiling. I slammed my hands to my sides, tangling my fists in the sheets. Thank God Dimitri left, so I don't have to see his accusing glare. I stared at the ceiling, studying the popcorn detail. I sat up quickly and threw my feet over the edge of the bed.

"Urggg!" I growled quietly. I have to go out of the room; Dimitri's probably not even back yet. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I knew what I wanted, but also knew it was no longer possible. I want my hair brushed. I sighed and walked over to the door, pressing my ear to it. I heard nothing, so I slowly opened the door a crack, peeping through it. With a wince when the door creaked, I opened it just enough to slip through. The door closed with a _click _as I slowly shut it, and I turned around. No one was in sight, so I tip-toed into the living room. No one was there, so I sat down on the couch and reached for the remote to the TV. I screamed looked up. Dimitri was standing there, looking menacing with his arms crossed over his chest. I squeaked and stood up to go back to my room. He grabbed my shoulder and without thinking, I grabbed his hand with both of mine and turned around, pulling him forward and lifting my foot to kick him in the chest. He grabbed my leg and turned me around, facing me away from him and causing me to hop on one leg to keep my balance.

"Why would you attack me" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I didn't attack you, I was _defending _myself" I countered.

"I touched your shoulder, I didn't grab you or hit you. What's your problem?" he asked. I snorted.

"I'm being held here against my will, and you're asking what my problem is"

"You know what Rose?" he said, exasperated. "Walk out that door. Right now. Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you" he let go of my leg and I stumbled, my face heading towards the floor. I put my arms out to stop myself, but they weren't needed. Dimitri grabbed my waist and caught me, pulling me back against him. As soon as I was stable I pulled away from him hastily.

I turned around and look at him in anger, annoyed that he didn't understand that although I didn't know his family, I was here for _them. _And also because I didn't have anywhere else to go. "Are you here _willingly _Dimitri?" I demanded. He shook his head no, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I pursed my lips. "Why are you here then?"

"I am here for my family, as you know" he answered.

"So how are you going to tell _me _to walk away, to leave, when you yourself don't? I'm here for the same reason as you are, so don't judge me for not leaving" I snapped furiously. I put my hands on my hips, glaring at him, not backing down. "Walk out that door. Right now. I'm not gonna stop you" I mimicked him. His expression slowly changed. First it was mild anger, and his eyes narrowed, then changed to confusion as his eyebrows came together, then changed to annoyance.

"Whatever Rose" he said childishly. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing out of your room?"

"None of your business!"

"It _is _my business, considering I'm 'holding you captive'" he countered.

"Why'd you say it like _that? _You are!" I protested.

"What were you doing out of your room?" he pressed.

"I was gonna watch some TV! Is that ok?" I exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow, and stepped aside. "Go right ahead, _princess" _he mocked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. My eyes narrowed into slits. He's being a prick, and I decided to tell him so.

"Quit being a prick!" I snarled. He straightened up and looked at me, a smirk on his face. Even with him being rude and sarcastic, there was an electricity in the air. I had a vision of me closing the distance between us and our lips. I quickly shook my head, dispelling the image. I sat down on the couch and he followed suit. I sighed in exasperation.

"Go away" I said.

"Make me" he retorted very childishly. I rolled my eyes and turned the television on. I surfed the channels, bored as hell of all of them.

"I still hate you" I said absentmindedly. I felt his eyes on my face, but I kept my eyes on the television.

"Roza… I'm-"

"Save it, Dimitri. I really don't wanna hear it" I interrupted.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted. I made a noise in the back of my throat. He continued. "I didn't mean a word of what I said. I was an idiot. I _am _an idiot. I was angry, it was lies. I regret every word. I wish you were able to forgive me"

"I told you to save it" I reminded him, still hurt by his words. Dimitri suddenly changed the subject.

"You kissed him"

"And…?" I replied.

"I thought you didn't want him… I thought he disgusted you" he said quietly. He was still looking at me and I realized I was being unbelievably rude by staring at the television. I turned to look at him.

"I _don't _want him" I told him, looking into his eyes. "I have no idea why I did that. I would never love someone like him." I said truthfully. "Not that I have to prove myself to you or anything" I added hastily.

"Then why…?" he asked.

"I… I was mad at you for what you said. You said I _wanted _to be here. So I showed you 'wanting to be here'" I made quotations in the air with my fingers. He just looked at me.

"You were trying to make me jealous?" he asked.

I snorted. "As if" then I turned back to the TV, surfing through the channels. I froze when I reached a news station. There was a picture of me, along with MISSING: underneath it. I looked at Dimitri, then turned the volume up. "Rose Hathaway is a 21 year old woman living by herself in Pensacola. She was last seen leaving the Olive Garden in tears after her boyfriend of three years, Jesse Zeklos, ended the relationship. Zeklos is a lead suspect in the case. If you have any information leading to the whereabouts of Miss Hathaway, please contact the police. Abe Mazur is offering a $500,000 dollar reward to the person giving information leading to the safe return of Rose" a blonde anchorwoman announced my story. She clicked her tongue. "Oh, sweet girl. Prayers to her family"

I looked at the TV in confusion. _Abe Mazur? _Who the hell is he? Dimitri was obviously thinking the same thing, because he asked me. I just shrugged. "$500,000. That's a lot of money for a stranger to offer" he pointed out. "Probably one of my mom's Sugar Daddies" I stated. Dimitri chuckled. I turned the channels and finally found a movie I liked. _The Grudge. _It was like, the scariest movie ever. It was just starting, and I looked at Dimitri for confirmation. He nodded and I settled in.

I shrieked at the first scary part and Dimitri just smiled. At the next jump-scene, I scooted closer to Dimitri. He looked at me, surprised, but I didn't pay any attention. He pulled me against him and adjusted us so we were comfortable. Each time Kayako popped out and killed people, I buried my face in Dimitri's chest and he put his arms around me. That's how it went the entire movie, and during the middle I got cold and made Dimitri get me a blanket. I curled up in the blanket, refusing to share until I saw the part where the girl got killed under the blankets. After that I refused to let him out of them. He was warm, and I felt safe. I knew Kayako was no match for Dimitri.

After the movie was over, I was so freaked out that I turned on cartoons. I quietly sang along to Wonder Pets as I smiled at the memory of my little brothers. My eyelids slowly became heavy, and I took mini-naps during each blink. I fell asleep, and in my dream I was laying on Dimitri, and he was running his hands through my hair.

"Why can't you be mine Roza? Why did this man have to see you before I did? You are so amazing, I will get you out of here, I swear it. Krasivyi angel" I knew I was dreaming, and I smiled. I fell into a deeper sleep, dreaming of living everyday life, but with my family. Then came a more restless sleep, and I had scarier dreams. All my fears came after me. Adrian, my Dad, and the Grudge were all teaming up. I tried to run down the hall to Dimitri, but he just kept getting further and further away, it was like I was running backwards. I woke up screaming, and Dimitri pulled me close to him, embracing me and murmured in my ear as I gasped for breath. I trembled like a little kid and felt ashamed for it. Finally I caught my breath and looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry bout that" I whispered.

"It's ok" he replied. My stomach grumbled and I blushed. I got up, adjusting my shirt since it had ridden up, and headed towards the kitchen. Dimitri followed me.

"Can I have some privacy?" I asked.

"Nope" he replied, grabbing an apple and seating himself on the barstool. I rolled my eyes and opened the fridge. There were vegetables, milk, cheeses, almost everything needed for anything. I wasn't sure what I wanted to cook so I looked in the freezer. There were frozen pizzas, toaster strudels, ice cream, frozen fruit, cookie dough, anything that would ever go in a freezer. I scrunched up my face, suddenly craving cookies, but homemade ones. I looked around for a pantry and noticed Dimitri nod his head towards it. Opening it revealed everything, and I walked in, grabbing flour, sugar, white chocolate chips, ginger, brown sugar, and dried blueberries. I grinned ear to ear to see there was also crystallized ginger, which is what my Nanny used, the person who had taught me this recipe. I hoped I had this right; I haven't made it in so long. Washing my hands, I got started on my cookies. I mixed all the dry ingredients except the brown sugar in one large bowl and went to preheat the oven. I looked at it, dumbfounded. I've never seen something this high-tech. I blinked, hoping it to magically turn into something more simple. Dimitri appeared at my side. "What temperature?" he asked. "350" I replied. He pressed some buttons (Who the hell needs a touch screen stove?!) and stood back. I opened the oven and arranged the racks to be even from the top and bottom. Bringing my attention back to the cookies, I noticed I had forgotten some ingredients. As I turned back, Dimitri was standing there, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Need some help?"

"Actually, I need wheat germ, baking soda, baking powder, vanilla extract, and canola oil" I told him. He nodded and went into the pantry, bringing me out everything I had asked for. "I need an egg too" I added. He grabbed it for me and I pointed to another bowl I had out. I watched as he cracked the egg in one swift motion and emptied it into the bowl. As I added the other dry ingredients to my bowl, I instructed him which ingredients to mix together in his.

"Wait! Use a measuring cup!" I exclaimed when he simply poured the oil into the bowl. He snorted and continued to pour. I sighed, blowing the hair away from my forehead. He whisked it quickly, mixing the ingredients together as I watched him. He looked up at me with a smile, his eyes gleaming. I couldn't help but smile back; It must've been contagious. I let him combine out bowls together because it hurts my arm to mix the cookie dough with a wooden spoon. When he was finished we both put circles of dough on the cookie sheets, a total of 60 of them.

He put them into the oven and came over to me, looking at the mess we made on the counter. "You cleaning this up woman?" he teased. I picked up some flour and tossed it in his face.

"Nope" He narrowed his eyes and growled playfully. Then he grabbed more flour and threw it all over me. I gasped and flicked the dried blueberries at him. He grabbed the spray nozzle from the sink and pointed it at me.

I backed away. "You wouldn't" He grinned and turned on the faucet, pressing the handle. I shrieked, the cold water blasting me in the face. Putting my hands up I spluttered and ran at him with an egg in my hand. As soon as he turned off the water, I cracked the egg on his chest, spreading it all over his shirt. His eyes went wide, and I giggled manically. He grabbed another egg and cracked it on top of my head. I gasped, my mouth in a perfect 'O'. He chuckled, and touched the tip of my nose, probably leaving a flour mark there.

His eyes were sparkling as he looked down at me, and I looked up at him. His face had tracks of flour on it, and his hair was damp. I didn't even want to think of what I looked like. The egg started dripping onto my back and I moved backwards to grab a towel but I slipped. Dimitri moved to catch me but he slipped also, so we landed in a heap, him on top of me. He looked into my eyes, with the smallest smile on his face. He reached and brushed my wet hair from my face, and wiped flour from my cheeks, and my chin, and my nose. I stayed still, my heart beating erratically. He slowly leaned down, his lips mere centimeters from mine.

The oven beeped and I jerked my head up, banging our foreheads together. He rolled off of me, holding his forehead. I stood up, rubbing my forehead also. After putting on an oven mitt, I pulled both sheets of cookies from the oven, setting them on a wire rack to cool. I offered my hand to Dimitri to help him up, and he jerked my arm down, pulling me onto him.

"Am I going to be able to eat some of those cookies?" he asked, his voice deep.

"I'm not sure if I should let you…" I countered, trying to raise an eyebrow. He laughed and raised one of his own. I pouted and he touched my bottom lip. I looked at him, biting my lip. He raised his head towards mine and I got up quickly, remembering the egg in my hair.

"Oh. MYGOD" I shrilled. "My HAIR!" The egg had made my hair stick together. I glared accusingly at Dimitri. He held his hands up in defense.

"You started it" he pointed out. He was right, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Don't touch the cookies" I ordered as I darted to the bathroom, groaning when I saw how much of a mess I was in the mirror. I quickly stripped my clothes and got into the hot shower, sighing as I felt my muscles relax. I washed myself and my hair, then stood under the water for a little bit longer. As I got out, I remembered that I hadn't gotten any other clothes to change into. I cursed myself and looked around for a towel. Even better, I came across a fluffy bathrobe. Putting back on my underwear, I slipped into the robe. A glance out the small window confirmed that it was almost bedtime anyway, so no need to change into a new outfit. I brushed my hair, and sat in front of that vanity I had vowed not to use. I sighed and picked up the blow drier and did my hair, making it have a slight curl at the end. I smiled at myself, not putting on makeup. Who did I have to impress?

I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie, sitting on a barstool and crossing one leg over the other. I nibbled on it, surprised at the quality of it. I grabbed a second one when I was finished with the first, and looked around in surprise. The entire kitchen was clean. Dimitri cleaned it. I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" I heard behind me. I turned, Dimitri had come in, clad in pajama pants. Nothing else. His hair was wet and framed his face; he had also taken a shower. I admired his abs, and that little line of hair that went from his bellybutton down… his happy-trail. Then that V-shape that led into his pants…. I stuttered and cleared my throat. "You cleaned the kitchen… _housewife_" I teased. "These cookies are absolutely delicious by the way"

"I know" he said with a smirk on his face.

"_Gasp. _I wanted the first one!"

"Sorry. Seems like princess doesn't get everything she wants" he chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Can I have a glass of milk?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me suspiciously and got me it, handing it to me slowly. "What?" I laughed.

"Why are you being so sweet all the sudden?"

"Cuz it gets me what I want" I replied. He rolled his eyes. "Well it does" I pressed.

"Whatever" he smiled. I drank my milk and ate that amazing cookie. "How'd you know the recipe off the top of your head like that?"

"My Nanny and I used to make them together all the time" I answered. I thought back to all the times I had had with my Nanny. She was the best grandmother ever; always there for us, teaching me everything I knew. She took my to church every Sunday and I would live through the week just to be able to stay the night with her on Saturday. But then she had a stroke…

"You had a Nanny?" Dimitri asked, confused. I smiled. Most people thought I meant Nanny as in a babysitter. No, my Nanny was my grandmother, she just didn't like to be called 'Grandma' because my mother made her a grandma too young. I explained this to him.

"How old was your mother?" he questioned. He was certainly asking a lot of questions.

"Sixteen" I replied.

"Where's your father?" I stiffened up.

"Does it matter?" I spat, suddenly vicious.

He looked at me in shock. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up an unwelcome subject" he defended himself. I just shook my head and stayed silent. So many memories, unwelcome ones, flooded my mind with the mention of my Dad. I did my best to keep that mental wall up, and struggled. Flashes slipped though, of his hand raising in anger, hitting my mom over and over. My mom curled on the floor. I shuddered, and closed my eyes tight, fighting against the memories. I stood up quickly, shaking my head, trying to dispel the images. Dimitri stepped towards me, his eyes wide with concern. I shook my head and stepped back, my hands in front of me. I was telling Dimitri too much about myself. He didn't need to know about me. He was my captor, nothing more. I returned to the room, becoming depressed as I stared at the ever-same surroundings. The room was already boring to me, and I glanced at the window. It was suddenly oh so tempting. Not to run away, but to disobey, to break the rules. I grinned my evil grin, and went to the window. I pulled the curtains and discovered… bars. There were metal bars on my window. I stood there with my jaw on the floor. They've got to be kidding me. I growled and sat on the bed, blowing my hair from my forehead in frustration.

"_Dimitri!" _I yelled. He took ten seconds to come to my door.

"Yes?"

"I wanna go outside" I complained. He looked at me.

"Well, can I?" I asked.

"Yea, let's go" he said, heading towards the door.

"I need to change first" I told him. He stopped and turned around and grinned.

"Go ahead" I threw a pillow at him.

"Get out and I'll catch up" He chuckled, but obeyed me. After the door closed with a _click_, I went to the closet, looking though all the clothes. I pursed my lips and grabbed a deep purple V-neck t-shirt that said LOVE, and a pair of denim shorts, frayed at the hem. Pulling on socks and shoes, I walked out the door to a waiting Dimitri.

"I don't act like someone that's been kidnapped, do I?" I asked him.

"Not at all" he replied, leading the way out the back door. My face immediately brightened at the huge backyard of grass, it was a meadow. It was also surrounded by forest, and a glance of the perimeter revealed a poorly hidden trail. I wanted to leap through the grass like a little kid, with no cares. The sun was setting, causing the sky to turn a gorgeous purple and pink hue. I grinned at Dimitri and he smiled back. I hit Dimitri on the arm as hard as I could

"You're it!" and then I dashed off, looking over my shoulder at him. He rubbed his shoulder then came after me. I faced forward and ran as fast as I could, shrieking. My hair was flowing back in the wind; the feeling was amazing. Making my strides longer, I sped up, zig-zagging through the grass, avoiding him. He came close to catching me several times, but I jerked to the side, just out of his grasp. I giggled like crazy, the feeling of being chased was terrifying yet exhilarating. I looked back and he was less than two inches behind me. I screamed and tripped, hitting my face on the ground. Spluttering, I sat up and emptied my mouth of all the grass that I had acquired. Dimitri touched my head.

"You're it" he blurted, and ran off. I groaned, then hopped up, going after him. He was fast as hell, and I really had to work to keep up. "No fair!" I whined, "Your legs are longer!"

"Don't be a crybaby" he retorted, his voice even and not strained at all. No way that I was gonna let him beat me. Pushing myself to the limit, I sprinted. He was within my reach, and I jumped, my hand reaching out… I got him! I fell to the ground, panting. I looked up and he was breathing hard also, his hands on his head to cool off. I turned over on my back and smiled at the sky. It was dark, with stars spotting it perfectly. Like something from a painting. Sitting up and looking around, I gasped. There were fireflies everywhere, dancing and lighting up the clearing. "Where _are _we?" I asked Dimitri quietly.

"Kansas" he replied. I looked at him sharply, as if I had heard him wrong.

"Did you just say Kansas?!" I exclaimed. He nodded. "Oh. MyGod! Why the hell are we in Kansas?"

He shrugged. "He had a house here away from a lot of people. He doesn't want you to be around people until you marry him I guess. Again with the marrying.

"I really don't want to talk about that" I said, laying back down in the grass, closing my eyes. Being here, with Dimitri, it's easy to forget why I'm here. To think that I'm just taking a break from everything. I can't go back to my apartment now, Jesse was paying for it and most likely my things were in storage or something. The thought of my shoes, my babies, being all by themselves in a box made me cringe. All of my clothes probably have wrinkles by now. I breathed in through my nose and pushed those thoughts away, concentrating on the smell of the trees, and the grass, and the flowers. It made me strangely nostalgic for Iowa, and home. But there was no way I would be able to return there, no matter what circumstances I am in.

I opened my eyes when Dimitri's hand found mine. He laid next to me. I turned my head towards him so we were looking at each other. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about Iowa" I answered truthfully.

"What about Iowa?"

"I grew up there, and Kansas smells more like it than Florida does. I was just remembering things"

"Oh, do you miss Iowa?"

"I suppose. I'm not sure if I do or not. All I know is that it hurts my chest to think of it"

"Then don't think of it" he said simply. I gave him a small smile and faced the sky again. Where Dimitri's hand met mine, I could feel electricity. I was nervous, and was praying that my hand didn't sweat. I shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be holding his hand. I shouldn't be here with him, laughing and smiling. I should be in that bed crying my eyes out, begging to be released. What's wrong with me? I pulled my hand from Dimitri's and stood up, folding my arms over my stomach and facing the forest. _No, _I don't need any complications with Dimitri. Maybe he's just being nice, but still. I was suddenly tempted by that trail. I could go, and maybe I could outrun Dimitri. Would he even stop me? I looked at it, judging my chances if I were to go for it. If he came after me, I had no chance. But if he didn't… I looked back at him, he was leaning back on his hands, looking at me, his expression unreadable. I sighed and dropped my hands to my sides. I wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm going back inside" I told Dimitri quietly, and headed off towards the house, listening to the faint _crunch _as I walked through the grass. Today has been a long day, one of the longest I have ever had. This really sucks, I should be out at a party right now. Yet here I am, in _Kansas. _I walked around to the front door, wanting to prolong being outside. As I approached the house, I heard someone yelling and crashing. I rushed to the porch and flung open the front door, wondering what was going on. The door opened to reveal Adrian, drunk as hell. He was stumbling around, picking up things.

"Rose? Where the fuck are you" he slurred. He was looking for me. "Why… Don't leave me. Come back Rose" He hadn't noticed me yet so I decided to speak up.

"I'm right here Adrian" I told him. He looked at me, his eyes red. His suit jacket was open and his tie was loosened. I noticed the faintest stain of lipstick on his collar. He stepped towards me, but stumbled and had to catch himself on the couch. I rushed over to him and helped him stand straight before he broke his ass. He draped one arm over my shoulder and leaned on me as I led him down the hallway towards one of the rooms. Damn, he was heavy. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he tried to talk to me. His words were too slurred to understand. When we finally reached the room, I pulled back the covers and laid him down. After I pulled his shoes off I went to pull the blanket over him, and he tried to pull me on top of him.

"Mmm, Rose. Lay with me please"

"Adrian, you're drunk. You need to sleep" I told him, pulling away.

"I don't wanna be all alone" he mumbled.

"Seems like you weren't" I mused, pointing at the lipstick on his collar. He snorted.

"So what. That was the appetizer. You're the main course"

I rolled my eyes. "Then who would be the dessert?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together, genuinely confused. "That's a good question there Rose" I laughed lightly and put the blanket over him. He looked up at me.

"Don't leave me" he pleaded.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep" I told him. He just smiled at me, a lazy, drunken smile.

"Rose, where were you when I was looking for you"

"I was in the backyard, stretching my legs" I replied, wondering if Dimitri had come back into the house. I wonder what he thinks about me being in Adrian's room. Actually, I don't care.

"Did you see the creek back there? It's very pretty. Just like you. So beautiful…." he muttered as he slowly drifted asleep. I slowly walked out of his room, turning off the light and leaving the door open a crack. Dimitri was in the living room on the couch and raised his eyebrows at me as I walked in.

"With Adrian again?" he accused. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Dimitri. He was drunk, so I helped him into bed" I wasn't really in the mood for his accusations.

"You didn't help yourself into his bed?" he retorted, his tone sour.

"Shut the fuck up, ok? No, I didn't fuck Adrian, considering I was in there for like 30 seconds. Why does it even matter to you?" I snapped angrily. He looked taken aback.

"None of my business at all. Do whatever you like" he said, his voice ice. Is he serious? I really don't need to deal with this right now. I'm tired as hell, and sick of getting investigated anytime I do anything. I can do whatever the fuck I please.

"Well thanks for your permission! As if I wasn't already going to do whatever I wanted anyway! Just stay the hell out of my business, because there's a reason it's _my _business, okay? Are you always this fucking moody?" I cried.

"No Rose, only when dealing with drama queens. You say you don't want Adrian, but you turn around and kiss him, and be nice to him, and help him into bed. What do you expect me to think?" he demanded. I was getting irritated and just wanted to stop, but I'm the person that needs to have the last word so I continued.

"Maybe that I'm a nice person that helps helpless people? Why does it always have to be the worst with you?"

"Cuz the last time you talked to him, I saw you guys grinding on each other and sticking your tongues down each other's throats!" he exclaimed. This again. Does this even matter?

"And like you said, I can do whatever I like so _stay out of it!" _I screeched, then spun around and ran to the room I was staying in. Locking the door behind me, I threw myself onto the bed and screamed into the pillow. Why does he have to be so irritating? Why does he even care? The whole reason I am here is because Adrian wants me here! Not Dimitri. Yea, I made a mistake, but every time I do something does he really have to jump my ass? I am going to go crazy here. I stood up, suddenly exhausted. I slowly walked over to the closet, and picked out the first thing I found. I didn't even cringe at the lacy black lingerie. I changed into it and was about to get into bed when I saw something. I went over to the window and looked outside.

Dimitri was out there, punching and kicking a sandbag. I watched him in awe, barely realizing I was half naked in front of a huge window that was taller than me. He looked angry, and he attacked that bag for everything it was worth. He looked like a karate master. As if noticing my stare, he looked up at my window. I shrieked and jumped out of the way. I don't think he saw me. Not ready to go to sleep, I sat on my bed cross legged, bored. I grabbed the brush off of the nightstand and ran it through my hair, counting to fifty twice. When that was finished, I opened the drawers to the nightstand, looking for things to interest me. A box of condoms caused me to shiver, but also giggle. I guess I'm not very mature. There was also a bible, a couple scented candles, and flavored body oil. My cheeks heated up when I looked in the bottom drawer, there was a… a _personal massager. _I quickly shut it, giggling like a 12 year old girl.

Oh my God. Who could've put that there? I couldn't stop laughing; soon I was rolling on the floor. What if that was Adrian's? I stood up, gasping, trying to catch my breath. I had an amazing idea, and pulled one of the condoms out of that box. I sat down on the bed and put it to my mouth. Dimitri walked in as soon as I started blowing up the condom. He looked at me in shock, and his face turned red. I dropped the condom and looked at him, then burst out laughing.

"Your-your face!" I laughed. I held up the condom. "Did you put these in here?" He shook his head, not saying anything. I went on "There's a whole box of them in that nightstand… Among other things" I said mysteriously, my eyes wide. Dimitri still didn't say anything. "What?" I demanded, before I realized what he was looking at.

His eyes slowly drank in my body in the lingerie. _Uh oh. _I remembered what he had said to me earlier. "Go away Dimitri, since I'm such a skank" I said angrily. His eyes snapped to my face in confusion.

"Who called you a skank?" he asked. He could try to play dumb but that didn't mean I was going to fall for it.

"You insinuated it and you know it"

"No, I did not" he said.

"Yes you did! Assuming that every time I am with Adrian I am trying to sleep with him is making me out as trash, and it's bullshit" I replied loudly, getting tired of arguing with him. Why cant he just realize that I'm right? He didn't reply, just stood there. "Are you going to leave?" I demanded.

He glared at me. "Quit acting like that" he ordered harshly. I raised my head, accepting the challenge.

"Like what?"

He raised his hands in exasperation. "Like you're disgusted by me. Like you are better than me. Like you don't want me"

"I _don't _want you" I snorted. He just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Rose"

"I think I would know" I pressed.

"And I think you would lie" he challenged.

"You calling me a liar?" I asked.

"Guess I am" he stated, tilting his head. His hair fell into his face and I wanted to go over to him and push it back. I wanted to take his face in my hands and kiss his lips with everything I had. _No you don't. _I told myself. I don't want him. I was being stupid.

"I'm tired, go away" I said, standing up and arching my back and putting my heads above my head, stretching. I turned when I heard Dimitri's breath catch. "What?" He said nothing, just shook his head, staring at me. I felt my whole body warming up under his gaze. I dropped my hands to my side and was silent. While silences between us were usually peaceful, I suddenly became self-conscious.

"See something you like?" I asked snarkily, hiding my unease. He snapped back to reality, and stumbled over his words.

"I, I um. I am also tired" he replied, going to sit in that damn armchair. I looked at him, feeling bad about him having to sleep in that. "Do you have your own room here?" I asked him.

"I do. Would you like me to leave?"

"I would like you to sleep on a bed and not in a chair that doesn't even recline" I told him. I laid down in the bed and fluffed the pillows behind me, making a comfortable wall. I pulled the blanket over me and gestured towards the other side of the bed. "It's huge, you can lay on it while staying far enough away from me. And you have to stay on top of the blankets"

He chuckled. "No, thank you Roza"

"I didn't offer, I ordered" I said sternly. He rolled his eyes and laid down on the other side of the bed, on top of the blankets like I had told him to. I smiled to myself and turned off the light on the nightstand.

"Roza?" he asked quietly.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, about you and Adrian" he said, his voice soft. I turned over towards him and propped my head on my hand. I blinked until my eyes adjusted to the dark and I could just barely see his eyes gleam in the moonlight. I could make out the shape of his face in the darkness, and my eyes traced the line of his lips.

"Don't worry about it" I replied quietly. "Dimitri?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a prick" I said. He laughed quietly, and I relished the sound. He leaned over to me slowly, his face getting closer and closer to mine. My heartbeat became erratic, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Our eyes locked. I didn't move. My eyes slowly closed as he came closer. I opened them in shock when his lips only touched my forehead. I was majorly disappointed. He smirked.

"Told you" he said, then lightly kissed my nose before returning to his side of the bed. I was fuming. He made a complete idiot out of me.

"Bastard" I groaned. I turned over and faced away from him, looking out of the window. I bet I could get an even more intense reaction out of him. But now he's expecting it. He won't fall for it now… or will he? I debated straddling him and torturing him, weighing the pros and cons. It would definitely get a reaction from him, yet it would also get a reaction from me as well. I should wait until tomorrow.

"Goodnight Roza" Dimitri said quietly. I sat up and looked at him, putting a come-hither look on my face, spreading my lips slightly and having my hair frame my face. I could tell what I was doing to him already. Dumbass. I trailed a hand from my cheek down my neck, then to between my breasts, and towards my stomach. Dimitri chuckled. "Go to sleep" then he turned over. I growled in embarrassment and attacked him.

I pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. He looked up at me with wide eyes, and I smirked. He rolled his eyes. "Get off me Roza" Instead of getting off him, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. I could feel him shudder. I smiled against his skin and then moved up to his neck, lightly biting there. Dimitri inhaled with a hiss, and I licked his neck before biting again. He lightly moaned, so quietly that I wasn't certain if he had or not. I kissed my way up his jaw, lightly shifting my body, "accidentally" creating friction down there. I felt him grow against me, and my eyes widened.

"Roza…" he breathed. I kissed his cheek, then the edge of his lips, shifting my body again. I leaned in, about to kiss his lips, but then flipped off of him. I laid on my side. "Goodnight Dimitri" I said, my laughter evident in my voice.

"Roza.. You can't… You can't do that to me" he moaned. I looked at him.

"I can, and I will. Don't try to play me, I invented the game" He looked at me with a pained expression, and I felt bad. "Poor baby" I cooed, touching his bottom lip. I grinned and turned over, curling up.

"You'll pay for this" he vowed.

"Try me" I replied with a smile on my face. I tried to sleep, but I was no longer tired. I knew I shouldn't have taken that nap on Dimitri earlier. I sat up and looked at Dimitri; he was asleep. I sighed and got out of the bed, stretching in front of the window. Bored, I decided to go exploring. I quietly opened the door, freezing and looking at Dimitri when it creaked. It didn't wake him, so I stepped out. Tiptoeing down the hallway, I opened the door next to where I had put Adrian to bed. It opened to reveal another bedroom. Boring. I walked up the stairs, suddenly thinking of the Grudge.

"You're 21 Rose, get over it" I chastised myself. At the top of the stairs, there were three doors on the left side and four on the right. I picked the first on the left and saw a bathroom. It was very modern, with black counters and black shower. I flicked on the light and washed my face. The next three rooms were bedrooms and then another bathroom. I opened the second to last door and saw stairs leading up. It must be to the attic that I had escaped from the first time. I closed the door and moved on to the last one. I couldn't see and grappled for the light switch. The switch turned on several lamps and I grinned ear to ear when I saw what it was.

It was a room with two oversized recliners in front of a fireplace, with bookcases surrounding everything. I closed the door behind me and realized how cold I was. I didn't slip anything on over my 'pajamas'. Lighting the fireplace, I rubbed my hands together in front of it. As soon as I warmed up I went to one of the bookshelves, looking for an interesting book. I pulled out "The Scarlet Letter" always wanting to read that book but never having the time. I pulled one of the chairs closer to the fireplace and curled up in it with my book. Before I could get very far, I fell asleep. I woke up just as the sun was rising. The fire had gone out, and I was freezing.

I ran downstairs, hoping to get back into the bed before Dimitri noticed. I opened the door and saw Dimitri sitting in the armchair, his head in his hands. "Dimitri?" I asked quietly to test if he was awake. He looked up and his face flooded with relief.

"I thought you left!" he exclaimed. I shook my head.

"No, I went looking around the house because I couldn't fall asleep. Then I fell asleep in that library" I explained. He got up and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face in my hair. I stood still, confused.

He stepped back. "Sorry"

I nodded and went to the closet to change. "Why do you have to change?" Dimitri complained. I rolled my eyes. "Cuz I don't wanna ask to be raped again" I said sourly.

"Roza.. I apologized" he protested.

I sighed. "I know, I'm sorry" then I grabbed that sexy maid outfit and held it up. "What the hell is this?"

Dimitri laughed. "Your uniform" he joked. I raised my eyebrows, then stepped into the closet and shut the door behind me. I struggled with getting dressed in the dark, but managed. I pulled that robe over that maid's outfit and then stepped out. Dimitri looked at me, confused. I just winked and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I pulled off the robe, revealing the maid's outfit. I gasped. I looked like someone out of a porn movie. It accentuated my curves and had lace garters. It was so short that I could almost see the bottom of my ass in the mirror. I grinned at the effect I know would come from this. Styling my hair with an updo, I put the headpiece in. I admired myself in the mirror. I haven't felt this powerful my entire life. I'll have them wrapped around my little finger. I slowly walked out of the bathroom, and was satisfied to see Dimitri's jaw drop. He spluttered like a fish out of water.

"You started this" I reminded him, walking into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I opened the fridge and got out milk and eggs, setting them onto the counter. After I got everything out of the pantry, I mixed up the batter for waffles. I cursed silently as I realized I had made too much. Oh well. I got dried blueberries and added them. I started up the waffle maker, then turned around to put everything back, I noticed Dimitri was sitting at the bar, his head on the counter. "You ok?" I asked.

"I should have more respect than to look at you the way I am, but you are making it hell on earth not to look at you that way" he whined.

"Oh" I replied. I started bacon on the stove and it was perfectly timed the bacon finished the second the last waffle was done. I made a plate for Dimitri, putting two waffles on it with butter and pouring the syrup onto it. I poured his a glass of orange juice and brought it all to him.

"You didn't have to do that" he said when he lifted his head up. "I don't have to do anything" I pointed out, turning to grab my plate. As I was about to sit down I spilled my orange juice. I sighed and grabbed a towel, bending over to wipe it up. I heard Dimitri groan behind me and I turned my head, not straightening myself. Dimitri's jaw was set and his body was rigid. I winked and bit my lip, and he made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a whimper. I straightened up and sat down on the stool next to him, eating my breakfast.

"Thank you Roza" Dimitri said.

"No problem Dimitri" I replied. We ate in silence for the rest of the meal, and as soon as Dimitri took his last bite I grabbed his plate.

"No, I can get that" he said. I raised my eyebrows and gestured towards my outfit. He rolled his eyes and allowed me to take it. I put both of our dishes in the sink and rinsed them off, leaving them in the water to soak. The leftovers, which was quite a bit, were put on a plate and stuck in the microwave for Adrian. Remembering how drunk Adrian was last night, I started a pot of coffee for him. He's going to have a killer hangover. As if on queue, Adrian walked in, still wearing that suit from last night. He was holding his head, and when he looked up he looked horrible.

"I smell coffee" he groaned.

"Yea I made you some" I told him, handing his a cup, no sugar or cream. He looked at me, confused. Then he slowly smiled.

"Thank you Rose" he said quietly. Then he noticed what I was wearing. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He never brought his eyes back to my face. I rolled my eyes and grabbed myself a cup of coffee. Looking at Dimitri, I gestured towards the coffee cup, asking silently if he wanted some. He shook his head no and went back to glaring at Adrian. The look on Dimitri's face scared me. "You're wearing the maid costume" Adrian said slowly.

"Yea, so?" I asked.

"Only I was supposed to see you in that. Now Dimitri sees you in it" he told me. I laughed out loud and he looked at me confused. Little did he know that I meant for Dimitri to see it, and not him.

"Go take a shower Adrian" I told him. He didn't protest and set his coffee down, leaving the room. Dimitri turned his glare on me and I flinched.

"Go take that off" he demanded harshly. My ugly-side reared up and I glared back.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shot back.

"I will tell you what to do, and you will listen to me" he ordered. "Now go take that off"

"Why?" I cried, angry at him being so harsh, and hating to be ordered around. I am my own boss, and I can take care of myself. I hate men to be controlling me.

"Because I said so! Take. It. Off" his voice was low.

"Make me!" I retorted. He raised his eyebrows and came over to me. I slowly backed away.

"Get the fuck away from me Dimitri. I'm not fucking kidding you. Back the hell up. NO. Go away!" I said as he come closer. My back eventually hit the counter, and I held my hands up. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me back to my room. "Put me down you bastard!" I cried. He didn't reply, just threw me on the bed.

"Change" he said. I raised my head and didn't move. "Change or I'll change you"

"You wouldn't. That's almost rape. I'm not doing what you say" I answered sharply. He looked at me angrily.

"Listen, I don't want a repeat of last time ok?" he said.

"There _won't _be! The only way Adrian is gonna be on top of me is if I want it" I yelled, exasperated.

"Do you?" he asked. I looked at him.

"What?" I questioned.

"Do you want it?" he demanded. Is he serious? How many times have I answered this question? No, no, and no. I debated telling him yes just to see his reaction, but I didn't think this was a time to be playing around.

"No! I already told you that!" I exclaimed.

"Then change your clothes" he stated.

"I told you no, what don't you get about that?" I quipped, wanting to change but not wanting to listen to him. I can be stubborn, and I can go like this all day. He shrugged.

"Okay, don't change. But don't expect to be coming out of this room all day"

"Adrian will let me out" I countered. Dimitri just looked at me. Then he walked out, not saying a word, slamming the door behind him. I stood up then threw myself back onto the bed.

"This is so _stupid! _Jealous asshole" I said out loud. I stood up and locked the door, then went over to the window, and grabbed the bars, shaking them as if that would help. I screamed and then banged my palm against it. I hit them over and over with my palms, eventually falling to the floor, bawling my eyes out. I don't want to be here. I wished Adrian would just let Dimitri's family go so I could run away. Why are they my responsibility anyway? Why should I be accountable for people I don't even know? What if Dimitri is lying to me about them? So many questions, and no answers.

I blew out air, puffing my cheeks as I did so. I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed them with the palm of my hands. This fucking sucks. I stood up and started pacing around the room, agitated. I can't just be here. I need to get out, do something. I am not the kind of person content with being home all day, let alone locked in a room all day. Sitting on my hands on the bed, I felt as if I have ADHD. Maybe I do. Probably. Unable to stay still, I got up and walked over to the closet. I sighed and took off that stupid maid's costume. Ridding myself of my underwear, I stood there, naked, debating out what to wear. Everything was so skimpy, and it turns out the maid's costume was one of the least offenders. There were no sweat pants or anything comfortable to wear, and I didn't want to wear any jeans or tight shorts. First thing, I grabbed a pair of boy short underwear and a bra, slipping them on. I reached for a white button up shirt and decided on that, putting it on and sitting back onto the bed with my legs crossed.

I thought about Dimitri. He's hot, then cold, then hot again. He's so moody, and I just can't keep up. My conscience yells at me. _Why are you even trying to keep up? _She screams. Rolling my eyes at myself, I lay back. Then I think. Why _am _I trying to keep up?

**Oh. MYGOD. This took SO long. I am so sorry guys. I haven't had the best of times, but I am getting through it! A reviewer said to make the chapters longer, so I did! This one is more than twice as long! Thank you guys so much. I love you all, and I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
